


Invisible String.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), SuperCorp, SuperCorp is endgame, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: "Time, wondrous timeGave me the blues and then purple-pink skiesAnd it's coolBaby, with meAnd isn't it just so pretty to thinkAll along there was someInvisible stringTying you to me?"Lena first met Kara in middle school where they become friends. As they grow up, they grew apart but somehow, always find their way back to each other. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Invisible String' from folklore album.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Invisible String.

**_ Middle school _ **

"Have you ever heard of the tale called String of Fate"

"No, what is it about?"

She watches as the light glistening across those blue eyes, Lena always wonders what shade of blue are those. The other girl scoots closer, trying not to shake the pillow fort too much so it won't collapse on them. She could hear her brother walking by her room and chuckle as he sees two flashlights shines through the blanket roof of the pillow fort.

She wasn't sure how she ends up with a friend with this girl.

Kara Danvers.

They met on the first day that Lena has moved to a school in Midvale; a town about an hour and a half outside of National City. Where her father thought would be a good idea for Lena to mingle with the common folks.

However, her father was rarely in the country, let alone home. While her mother tried her best to fly back from Metropolis as much as possible, juggling between raising Lena and her brother and running a multibillion company in her father's absence. Lex is a little better, he comes to check on Lena during weekends but during the weekdays, it's just Lena and the staff.

Also, the said common folk does not take the name Luthor very well. So Lena ends up friendless on the first day of school with her brother's words ringing in the back of her mind ' _ Nobody wants to touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole, Lena' _

The first person that Lena met once she walks into the school was Morgan Edge; one of the senior and son of LuthorCorp's competitor. He starting to bully her, putting bugs and all sorts of weird stuff into her locker during the past two weeks. The last straw was when he sprays the word 'FREAK' across her locker. She turns around to see him laughing with his friend. Her feet were quick but someone else was quicker, she sees a flash of blonde hair appear in front of her, and then Morgan was on the ground with his nose bleeding.

That's how she has become friends with Kara Danvers; a science nerd with thick black glass and beautiful blue eyes.

"Lena?" Kara said as she waves her hand in front of her face with her other hand holding the page in her book open.

"Sorry, I zoned out a little. What did you say?"

"I was asking what's is wrong because you were staring at my face" Kara giggle as she adjusts the flashlight so it shines on to her book.

"Oh, nothing. Continue, please" Lena said as she decides to snuggle closer to Kara, she always runs warm which is Lena's favorite thing about her.

And she's the only friend she has in this boring small town. The only girl who runs after her once the school bell rang, the only person Lena willing to wait outside for.

So she snuggles closer to Kara when she starts talking about the invisible Red String of Fate and how it tide soulmate together.

————————

**_ Senior Year _ **

"Hey, Lena!" Kara shouts after her as she jogs down the hallway. After all these years, Lena still stops for Kara even when the blonde has become the rising football star and no longer hanging out with Lena. Puberty has done her good; she's far cry from the awkward blonde girl to a muscular jock with a sunny smile. They have drifted apart when Kara found a new group of friends to hang out with while Lena stays in the labs with Andrea, another geeky girl who transferred to Midvale during junior year.

Lena always sees her, running up and down the tracks or football field. Walking past her in the hallway in her varsity jacket with her group of friends. Kara always smiles when she sees her, they speak on occasion. They hang with a different crowd, so it’s surprising to see Kara running after her like she always did when they were younger.

"Yes, Kara?" Lena said as Kara stop in front of her and tries to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, you walk fast" She pants "I…erm, have a question for you. About chemistry"

"Okay?"

"Do you mind if I drop by your house later tonight after my practice, is that okay?" Kara said with a smile, the very same sunny smile that Lena always has a soft spot for. She considered for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Text me when you are on your way" Lena said as she spins on her heels. "I hope you still got my number"

She let out a soft smile when she heard Kara should a victorious 'YES' behind her.

So when Kara came over later that evening with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, Lena welcome her in like she always did.

They settled on the kitchen counter and Lena notice, while she was talking about a formula, that Kara was staring at her. The blonde’s notebook was closed and her arms folded in front of her, staring at Lena like she’s the sun.

“Are you listening to what I was saying, Danvers?” Lena said with a smirk. She watched as Kara eyes trail from her eyes to her lips like she's trying to figure the right word to say.

“I miss you” Kara murmured under her breath, letting out a sigh that she has been holding on for too long. It takes Lena by surprise, she wasn't expecting this from Kara; her long time friend.

“Me too” Lena whispered back.

“What happened between us?” Kara said as she reaches her hand across the table for Lena's before starting to play with her fingers. Kara's hand is soft and smooth, Lena expected it to be rough from all the exercises that Kara had done. 

“Time, I guess. We grew up and it pulls us apart” Lena said with a soft voice.

“But I never want that,” Kara said as she shifts closer to Lena. “I like you, Lena. I always have, more than I ever should”. Lena always heard rumors about Kara, how she make out with girls at the back of the gym, or in one of the parties. She heard Lucy Lane mentioned it, but she never thought it was true. Maybe she never put much thought into it. Deep down she always wanted Kara to kiss her, only her but she kept those fantasies hideaway. Afraid of all the judgemental stares and criticism from her mother.

However, with Kara, she was never afraid.

She makes her feel safe. Ever since the day she stood up for Lena and punched Morgan Edge in the face.

It’s like the gravity was too much, she leans in; giving to her desire and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

Like puzzle pieces clicking in, Lena just felt right.

Soon, chemistry books were forgotten.

Pillow fort was built once again inside Lena’s bedroom and instead of reading stories from mythology books, Kara’s wandering hands were sliding under her shirt. Her soft lips marking Lena's pale skins like she wanted the whole world to know who she belongs to. It wasn't long for Kara to draws out all the sounds Lena never knew she could make.

When Monday morning came around, Kara’s varsity jacket hung from Lena’s shoulder while the rest of the school stares. Kara walked over to her with a smirk as she leans down and kissed her in front of the crowd.

“Hey, babe,” she said with a grin on her face.

And Lena couldn’t even care about the judgmental stares everyone was giving them.

————————

**_ College _ **

The last summer they spent together was bittersweet. When August came around, Lena would be off to MIT while Kara stays behind in National City to pursue her Journalism degree and live with her sister, Alex who’s studying for her Medical Degree there.

It was filled with laughs and tears, lovemaking, and the soft whisper of the words 'I Love You'. 

They said goodbye in The Luthor's driveway on the last day of August with Lena crying into the crook of Kara’s neck as the blonde whisper promises into her ears. She kissed away all the tears before letting Lena go. Kara watched as the car got out of her sight and fighting the urge to run after it.

There were many video calls and text messages during the first and second year of college. They flew over as much as they could but the distance is a cruel thing.

As the junior year comes around, Lena has been too busy for Kara.

Lena was buried with all the lab works and working toward getting her Post Graduation.

Kara was running around trying to finish her dissertation while handing out all the resume to all the media companies.

Lena forgot to give the relationship a try.

Kara was just tired of trying alone.

So they eventually give up and disconnected.

But Lena never stops dreaming about those ocean blue eyes and soft smiles that were reserved for her.

————————

**_ National City _ **

Lex was a mess. Even Lillian agreed.

After Lionel passed away during the last year of Lena’s second post-graduation degree, her brother took over LuthorCorp.

It didn’t take long for him to messed up and got arrest for harboring illegal chemical weapons to a terrorist organization in the Middle East. Lex Luthor was arrested and Lillian decided to give up on him completely.

“He was a lost cause,” Lillian said one day while they were having lunch in Metropolis after she announced that she would be stepping down from running LuthorCorp.

“So what are you going to do now, Mother?” Lena asked. She was never close to her mother, it also might be because she always favors Lex over her. It was surprising that she said that she would hand all the reign to the company to Lena.

“I’m old, Lena. It’s time for me to finally live my life” Lillian said with a raise of eyebrows like she’s up to something.

Lena never asked where she’s going and that was the last time she talked to her mother.

After everything cleared out, Lena decides to move back to National City. Changing the name of the company to L-Corp, changing the goals, become a philanthropist, and trying to do goods to the world.

She wanted to be different from her brother or maybe she’s trying to pay for the sin he has committed.

It was a rough first few months; being a Luthor with a war-criminal brother was never easy. There’s always skeptics and critics watching her every move. Lena brave through with bits of help from her college friend, Sam Arias and Andrea Rojas who has stuck with her since high school.

A couple of project launches and people’s perspectives about her and L-Corp started to change. Media start giving them more positive attention and Lena has become the busiest woman on the planet. So when a reporter is coming over from CatCo to interview her, she agreed.

"Miss Luthor, your 11 am appointment with CatCo is here" Jess, her assistant, said as she cracks the door open. Lena didn't say anything except waving for the said reporter to come in.

Timing is a mystical thing; Lena never understood how it works and she's more than willing to let fate guide her.

"Hey, Lena" When she heard that greeting, she looked up and it feels like the universe has thrown her back into a spiral of nostalgic memories.

Memories of summertime, soaking in the sun and skinny dip in the sea when nobody else was watching. Pillow Forts and movie nights with hands sliding under cotton shirts and warm lips. Ocean eyes that seem to hold all the secret of this universe, voice as warm as honey that seems to know all the right things to say and those arms that kept Lena's nightmare at bay every night.

Kara Danvers is standing in front of her with the same soft smile and a bit teary eyes. She's no longer the girl Lena remembers; Kara has traded her ripped jeans and puns t-shirts with pastel blue dress shirt, brown belt, and navy slacks. Gone were her Nike Jordan and replaced with shiny oxford shoes, backpack replaced with a leather messenger bag.

Kara is handsome and Lena is trying not to stare for too long. Maybe this is just another dream, one of the many that Lena had throughout seven years.

She knows she wasn't dreaming when Kara steps closer with her hand outstretched like she knows that Lena needs something to remind herself that Kara is indeed real. It was still as soft as Lena remembers and the memories of things that Kara could do with those hands come flashing back, causing her to blush and earning a chuckle from Kara.

"I never thought I would see you again," Lena said absentmindedly.

"National City is smaller than you think, Lena Luthor" Kara said with a smile.

The interview went as smoothly as Lena could manage while trying not to stare at Kara's arms. It flexes every time she moves her arm and Lena is internally going into a gay panic over her ex.

"Thank you for your time, Miss. Luthor" Kara said as she slips the recorder back into her messenger bag. "But off the record, would you like to grab dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" Lena said with a single eyebrow raise and she can see Kara's lips part a little.

"Yeah, I mean we have a lot to catch on right?" Kara paused and let out an all too similar smile "Right, babe?"

The universe did it again, throwing a Kara Danvers curveball at her. Hitting her right in the face and Lena accepts it with grace.

That's how Lena found herself in a dive bar parking lot, sitting in her car and trying to calm herself down.

They exchanged numbers before Kara leaves to go start working on her article about Lena, which she promised would be perfect. It didn't take long for Kara to text her with an address and time to meet. 

When Lena walks in, she sticks out like a sore thumb with her suit and high heels. That's also how Kara found her actually, the blonde shouted for her and waving at her from the bar.

Conversation flow easily and it was like they never stop talking. Kara still remembers how to make Lena laughs and Lena still knows what makes Kara smile. Hands intertwine and eyes that never left each other.

They found themselves on the dance floor with as the night coming to an end. Lena's head on Kara's shoulder as they slow dance to the song in the dive bar; Kara kissed her cheek and promise to never let go again while Lena just gives her a nod before smiling into her shirt.

Time is a curious thing, it ripped Kara away from her and Lena mourn for the loss of her lover for the longest time.

Now she's back into Kara's arms, holding her tight with her face buried in the blonde's neck; it feels like they were back in Midvale, hiding away under the pillows and blankets. Dreaming about all the impossible things.

————————

Soon, Kara has unlimited access to her office and became the only reporter from CatCo that Lena allows to have a one-on-one interview with. Lena also realized that she has so many things to learn about this new version of Kara.

Kara starts to show Lena around National City, her version of the city as Lena understands it. They went on lunch at the park one day and Kara showed her the spot where she likes to draw. Kara told her that she had picked up sketching and drawing after they part ways to keep her from thinking too much. So they decide to settle down there one day when Kara has a day off and Lena takes an unexpected day off that almost gives Jess a cardiac arrest and Sam almost spills her drink. 

Lena takes a peek at Kara while she was reading under the shade; Kara was on her stomach and sketching something. Lena reaches her free hand out and rubs Kara's lower back as the blonde let out a long sigh before looking over her shoulder and smile at her.

"I'm so glad that I found you again" 

"Me too"

Kara shows Lena things that she has been missing for the past seven years. The things that made Kara become the person she is today.

Lena learns that Kara has a heart of gold and would go above and beyond to make sure that the story she's writing would give justice to the people in the stories. Sometimes she spends her free time walking from block to block, feeding stray cats, she even adopted one name Streaky; a big chubby black cat that takes up the space on Kara's couch and always looked grumpy when Lena went over for the first time. Lena slowly wins over Streaky by feeding him treats whenever Kara is not looking.

She realized that Kara still has those nightmares from when she was in a car accident with her biological parents. The event that caused her to ended up with the Danvers. The thunders make Kara jump out of her skin. She told Lena that the sound of the thunder reminds her of when the trucks crashed into their car; So Lena scoots over from her side of the couch and holds Kara tight, reciting physic theories and talks about the prototypes that she's working on at the moment until Kara's breathing pattern becomes normal.

Whenever Kara was mad at Lena (for whatever weird reason like working late or forgot to eat), Lena just shows up at her apartment with boxes of potstickers and Chinese takeaway. Lena also notices that Kara always wears a National City sweater and soft sweatpants when she's stress. She also likes to eat ice cream when she's sad or feeling down.

The first time they kiss was under the same tree in the park where Kara likes to draw. It starts to rain lightly when Lena saw Kara running back to the shade where Lena is reading. Her hair was slightly wet and she was holding her drawing pad close to her chest, giggling as the rain becomes heavy.

"Hey," Lena said with a smile as Kara collapse beside her with a smile on her face "Are you okay? Do you want to go before the thunders come?"

"I don't think it’s a thunderstorm" Kara smile up at Lena. "Probably just light rain. I can stay a little longer"

"Well, if it gets heavier than this, the tree isn't going to hold"

"Remember when we danced in the rain before you left for college," Kara said with a grin.

"Yeah, I caught the flu and Lillian was giving me shit about it" Lena laughs "You also got sick and your mother put us in the same bed before stuffing us with chicken soup. I don't remember how many Disney movies we watched that day"

"Those were the best time" Kara chuckle. "I do miss you very much, you know"

"I miss you too, darling"

"I always like when you call me that," Kara said as she leans closer to Lena, her hand comes up to rest on Lena's cheek; thumb caressing her soft skin as her blue eyes stare into the green ones.

"I shouldn't have given up on you," Lena said "I should've fought for what we had"

"No, babe" Kara coos softly "We need time to grow so we can meet again when we are at our best. I'm doing pretty well for myself and you are very successful right now, Lena. I'm so proud of you, don't blame yourself. This is us now and I'm proud of who we've become"

Then Kara's lips are on hers, sealing the promises and making sure that she meant every word that she said.

So they decide to pick up where they left off.

Before Lena knows it, she was awkwardly guiding Kara through one of L-Corp Fundraiser and introduce her as her 'girlfriend'. Kara takes all the awkward and surprise stares with stride, by the end of the night everyone was charmed by her. Even the oldest member of her board told Lena that he hopes to see Kara again at the next gala.

Lena's apartment becomes more lively with Kara's stuff migrating from the blonde's apartment to hers. Colorful thrown pillows and puns mugs in her cupboard. Kara's clothes filled up one side of her walk-in closet, Streaky has his own corner in the living room and Kara also has her tiny home-office set up near the large window overlooking the bay. She always comes home to see Kara laying on her couch watching Netflix in one of her fluffy sweater and Streaky on her lap.

"Are we living together?" Lena asked Kara one night while they were eating pizza and watch How To Get Away with Murder. She's leaning against Kara's chest and scratching Streaky behind his ear, Kara looks at Lena confusingly.

"I thought we were?" Kara said with a wary smile but all Lena did was laugh and snuggle closer to Kara, pressing a soft kiss on Kara's jawline.

"Of course, we are" Lena smile. "I'm just making sure we're on the same page, Darling"

"Okay cool" Kara said as she went back to focus on the series as Lena hug her tighter with the smile still lingering on her face.

Kara takes some time to introduce Lena to her group of friends but Lena doesn't mind. The first person she met was her sister, or reintroduce as Kara likes to put it. Alex pulls her into a bear hug and told her that she's glad to meet her again. She meets Winn next, he was deciding if he should pass out because he's such a huge fan of Lena or if he should give her a shovel talk but Lena said that either is fine so he starts to squeak. Lena decides to invite Sam to the first game night to that she held at her apartment; since Kara lives here now. Alex blushes slightly as she saw the tall brunette walks through the door with dimples smile. 

At the end of the night, Alex offers to give Sam a ride as they leave, rushing out of the door. Lena could hear them talking and laughing as they make their way down the hall. Kara starts to giggle as soon as the door closes and Lena just gives her a high five. The next morning, Lena got a firework gif text from Sam while Kara got an all caps 'YES' from Alex.

Lena meets Nia and Brainy a little bit later into their relationship when she went back to Midvale to visit Eliza with Kara. Lena learns that Nia is working with Kara at CatCo and also a Midvale native but her boyfriend Brainy is still looking for jobs in the tech field. Once Lena got to talk with Brainy, she realized that he was a catch and immediately offers him a position at L-Corp, causing Brainy to tear up while Nia just went in shock.

Despite what everyone said about how ruthless Lena Luthor is, Kara always believes that Lena is the one with the heart of gold. 

And seeing Lena going out of her way to offers a job to Brainy and told him to start whenever he wants to. Kara has never been more proud of her girlfriend.

Lena felt like Time is a wondrous thing. Giving her the best version of Kara that she's willing to spend the rest of her life with.

August comes around once again, the shade of the city changed from green to orange and the wind has begins to feel a little bit colder. Lena wrapped herself up in her cashmere coat with a big fluffy scarf she found in Kara's side of the closet. Kara, however, doesn't seem to be affected by the cold and still brave the chilly weather with a soft-looking sweater and jeans.

They were walking down the sidewalk after getting their morning coffee and a quick stop at Lena's favorite bookstore. Lena's hand is on Kara's bicep while they talk about random things. It has been almost a year and a half since they found each other again and decide to pick up where they left off.

"You know" Lena pause as she walks a little bit closer to Kara as the wind blow passed them "I feel like there's an invisible string tiding us together since the first day that we met. The day that you punched Morgan Edge in the face"

"Well, he deserved it" Kara chuckle "So, invisible string huh? Have you been listening to Taylor Swift's new songs?"

"Maybe. Or maybe its because you keep putting the album on repeat" Lena lift an eyebrow and Kara smile. "I just feel like the universe keeps pulling us back together, no matter how far we have drifted apart. I always find my way back to you"

"I guess it's just like the story about String of Fate, the one that I read to you in Middle school"

"It has always been my favorite story, you always tell it best. I know was meant to be yours, Kara Danvers" Lena whisper as she leans in to kiss Kara on the cheek.

"Yes, you are," Kara said as she lifts Lena's left hand up and kiss the diamond engagement ring that she has put there a couple of nights ago. The silver band and the diamonds glistening against the golden sunlight, reminding Lena once again that all of this is real, Kara Danvers is real. "I am yours forever too, Lena Luthor" Kara said with a promising smile and the look that she always gives Lena, telling her that Lena is her whole world.

It sounds like a perfect promise to her.


End file.
